


Knowledge vs. Faith

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [605]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Sometimes he wonders about the process that first made his family turn from God to Satan





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 December 2016  
> Word Count: 131  
> Prompt: ideal  
> Summary: Sometimes he wonders about the process that first made his family turn from God to Satan.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on John Lyons and Vassago. And we wander back through more of Lyons' avarice for power. I kind of like writing for him in that respect.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Sometimes he wonders about the process that first made his family turn from God to Satan. Not that he'd ever return to the ways of the mewling Christians. What worth is there in being kept in the dark on important matters? Why should anyone be sheltered from the wealth of knowledge that can so easily be obtained, particularly in the modern age of technology? If he wasn't so busy with running both Armitage and the greater global organization, he would take a year's sabbatical and hole up somewhere to learn an ancient language or two. He knows he'll never be able to master one in that short time, but he should be able to learn enough to start translating some of the scrolls that keep winding up in the Armitage coffers.


End file.
